Woah
by SavagePinkUnicorns
Summary: Percy Jackson and the 7 get thrown into a different universe. One where Olympus fell and Percy now rules. They get thrown into a war between Percys side and Annabeths resitence. Will they make it out alive? Or will Au Percy take all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am SavagePinkUnicorns and this is "Whoa" a Percy Jackson Fanfic. I know a lot of you guys were waiting on this and I am gladly presenting you guys this. I truly hope you guys like this or think it's ok. This is my second ever fan-fic soooo... Also I didn't do this in my other fan-fic because I was new but I could not have done this without severe help from leighismyname. She helped me so so sooo much and I want the couple of you guys to go and check out her AMAZING stories. She creates the best worlds and storylines. Also I know thats not how most of you guys spell whoa. You guys probably spell it woah and I made a typo. Sorry! Hope you enjoy! :D**

2 months

 _2 months_

2 months ago we fought Gaia. Travled more than most mortals. Have seen more than most mortals. But we can't compare. We are demi-gods. We take down monsters and Gods that pose a threat to our home and Earth. Hi my name is Percy Jackson and here is when I found out that I have an evil twin. From another universe.

So it all started when we had our 2 month celebration. Both camps partyed. Chiron even invited some of the Party Ponies over. We were going on 12:00 when Leo came out of the bunker smoked and yelling that he needed help and a emergency. So the rest of the seven, Nico, Will, and Reyna ran in to help him. We all thought that someone was pranking us and invited a monster in or something. But no. When all 9 of us got there weapons raised we saw a portal. I'm not talking about some green and blue sparkley portal. No it was 12 ft (around 3 meters) black cosmos sucking portal sucking everything in. We found the nearest thing attached to the ground and held on for dear life. "SEE I NEEDED HELP!" Leo yelled. "YEAH BUT WE DIDNT KNOW ABOUT A FREAKING PORTAL LEO! THIS OUT OF OUR WHEEL HOUSE!" Jason yelled back. "WE NEED SOMETHING TO GIVE IT OR ITS GOING TO TAKE OUT CAMP." Reyna yelled. "WE NEED TO GO IN OTHER WISE LIKE REYNA SAID ITS GOING TO TAKE OUT THE WHOLE CAMP." Hazel said. Annabeth nodded in agreement. "I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT THERE IS NO OHTER WAY. WE NEED TO LET GO ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Annabeth yelled gravely. "ONE." Nico yelled. "TWO" Piper said. "THREEE." I said loudly as we let go. I felt the winds suck me in. I fell back into the portal and with a satisfying POP we got thrown into the darkness.

* * *

 _FOUR HOURS LATER..._

I wake up tasting metal. I lay on the wet dirty ground of a forest. It looks to be sun rise. I sit up and look around. See 9 people all laying face first in dirt. I get up and start waking them up. Occasionlly joking around and saying "wakey wakey eggs and bakey" or "get up you'll be late for school". Piper replied to my school joke and said "5 more minutes." while Jason said "Whats school?". Will replied to "wakey wakey eggs and bakey" with " I'm veagan so shut the hell up." That dued was not a morning person and neither was Nico so they truely are perfect for each other. After everyone is up Frank pokes the pink elephant in the room by saying "Where are we?" "Disney World" Nico replies. "Hey this is no time for jokes. We need to know where we are." Reyna said. "I think we all should go and scout." Piper said. "I agree with her but we first need to know what happend." Will said. We all turned to Leo. "Ok ok ok. So I was finishing up on the party canon and was about to roll it out when I hear crackleing. Like when a fire is being lit up. So I go to the area were I hear it the strongest. I stop as I see a black orb floating. At first I thought it was someones invition and it turned on by accident. I go over to it and was about to touch it when I noticed that it had no wiring or anything and thats when I got a little suspicous. Then I notice that it is slowly getting bigger and bigger. Sucking things torwards it. I think I was so scard I accidently lit my clothes on fire. So I run out and get you guys. And the rest is history." We sat here in silence waiting for something to happen. For someone to come down and tell us what's going on. That never happend. "Ok, let's go scouting but we can't split up. Then we attract more monsters." Annabeth states. So we all get up and start in one direction. "Jason can you fly up and tell us which way to go?" Piper asks. "Sure." When he comes back down he looks awestruck. "What is it?" Frank asks. "O-oh w-well i-its camp bu-but its different." he says a little scared. "Different how?" Reyna asks. "Follow me." Jason says half- worried.

So we walk for half of an hour. We emerege to Thailas pine. All is normal exept there is no dragon there anymore. I look out over the camp. I almost fall because it isn't camp. It's a war zone. Cabins how been knocked down. So has the Big house. All that remains is a castle like structer. Three fourths of a mile long four stories high. Black banner hanging with the sign of olympus with two crossbones through it. Grass is dirt. The dining pavillion is in rocks. The straw berry fields have been walked on so much that it looks like someone died the grass red. Annabeth sits down and cries silently. I can't imagine what she is going through. This was her home for over ten years. Now it's a battle zone. If this is enough to make my strong girlfriend cry how

do the others feel? I look and see either grave faces or tear sticken faces. I feel anger. I want to go and see who lives in this castle. By now it is early noon. "We need to go in there." I say. "We can't." Hazel says. "What? Why not? We are some of the most heroic demi-gods we can probably take down whatever the hell is that dang castle!" I say angerly. Hazel some how remains calm but looks a little angry. "I only said that because we all either have on SPQR shirts or Camp Half-Blood shirts on. Who ever or what ever is in there probably hates both camps." "I agree with Hazel we need to find clothes so we blend in and not get taken prisoner." Nico says. The rest of the demi-gods nodded in agreement. "Ok then lets go peak in a window." Leo says

After walking around the structure we finally find a window that we can climb in. We get in and find ourslves in a big bathroom. There are battle axes on the wall. Swords are a frame around the mirror. "What the literal heck." Will breaths. "Well I guess we now have weapons." Frank says. We all find at least on weapon if we don't have one. Me, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Nico wait for the others to pick up something. After we all have one we go into a room. We See around 25 canopy beds lined up in a U. Next to each one is a door that I guess is a closet. After every 5 beds there is a bathroom. On the ceiling there is a heart, a dove, and golden apples. "The signs of Aphrodite." Piper breaths. "I guess they traded cabins in for rooms." Jason said. "Guys let's look in the closets because they probably don't have a lost and found." Will said. We all went into the closets. Mine had posters of weird boy bands, heels 8 inches tall, and stuffed animals. I hope this isn't what all Aphrodite kids have in their closets. I look at the clothes. Black skirts that go a little past the knee with white button up shirts, gold ties, and a suit jacket. The black suit the pink insignia tag has a heart pin on it. _Must be the sign of a Aphrodite_ I think. "Uhhh we might need to switch genders or something..." Leo said a little worried. "Leo the girls are fine I think and I am fine." Frank said. _Seriusly he got the only boy. Ugh._ "Yeah your fine but I guess the rest of the boys only have girl clothes." Annabeth said. "I do." "I do" "Me too." "Same" "Again here" All of us boys said. "Maybe we need to find Hecates room." So all of the girls and boys came out. Reyna looked uncomfortable being in heels and a skirt. All the girls made minor changes. Like finding fake contacts, glasses, make up, or jewelry. I saw hair changes. Everyone looked so slightly different that you couldn't really notice it was them at first glance. "Ok let's go to Hecates room." Hazel said.

We went a few doors down till we saw a door painted with a road going into two different ways. "Cross roads" I said. "Well let's go in." Reyna said as she pushed open the 13th century oak doors. Inside same rendition of the ceiling painted with the main signs of Hecate. It was all purple. Dark dark purple. The walls, beds etc. Where the big window was there was half of a window and the bottom was around 500+ potions. Each had lables. Each one was conveniently multiplied by 12. So we looked for any kind of transformation potion. "Ok guys I uh think I found something." Nico said. We looked at the 12 neon yellow potions labled _Transformation Potion._ "Well let's all drink up." Jason said hesitantly. "One, two three" I said. I drank the soda tasting potion.( **A/N ok kids this might make you feel weird and I get if like 10 year olds don't wanna listen to this. On with the story)** I feel a weird sensation in my chest area. I feel my face shift and my bones and body in general shift. I bend over in pain in my private area. I feel something grow longer on my head. I hurt right in between my legs. I hurt but I get up. I walk over past the girls once contained laughs to the bathroom. I walk in and throw up. After 5 minutes I get up and hear the other 4 boys throw up next to me. The purple paint makes me throw up again. I finally get up and look in the mirror. I don't see a he it was a she. She still had my Raven black hair and sea green eyes. She didn't have my big biceps or abs. They were still there but thinner. She had more prominent eyebrows and eyelashes. She had my trouble maker smile with bigger lips. She looked fit and had a burning fire in her eyes. I walked out and heard "Hey Jessica!" Piper called out. " What who is Jessica? Oh please tell me you guys did not- Oh my gods. Reyna or Annabeth talk some sense into them." They fell over laughing. I finally let out my laugh. "Why not a P name?" I asked." Because we couldn't find one that matched your personality." Piper concluded "Hey where is Frank?" Annabeth asked "Oh he said that "if they are doing it so am I" or something". Then we heard five doors open.

I first saw Jason. She had hair in a messy bun. She wore Jason's glasses perfectly. Pale skin and a strict jawline. Like me withe biceps and eyebrows. So then it was Will. She looked a lot like Annabeth except she had chocolate eyes you could get lost in. Like Annabeth she has tan skin and blond hair but her hair was braided down to her waist. Next was Frank. She had a Chinese **(no offense to anyone)** skin tone with black straight hair to her torso. Leo was next with a grin wider than ever. She had the same thing that normal Leo had curly hair in a ponytail all the way down to right in between her knees and waist. Nico. She had loose fighting Nicos clothes on. She Had her hair in a short and 80s like ponytail. She looked nice. "Hey Grace, Hanah, Sarah, Lilly , and Nyssa!" Pipes called out

.

 **Ahhh! Ok SOOO to sum up they get sucked into another dimension and find a new a different camp. They go in and find that they need to find a way to get in and end up in Aphrodites room. They change exept the boys because there are no clothes for the boys in a lot of the closets. So they think to change genders. And they do.**

 **So percy was kind of silent in this chapter but I wanted him to be sad and quite about the camp. Also the reason why they didn't go into Hecate kids closets for boy clothes is that Annabeth thought that if the had different pins then they would have to split up sooo. Also should the girls become boys? I have names picked out but I don't know why they should so please help answer that in the comments or pm me and you can get a shout out. Also I am trying to get this stuff out as fast as possible. Ok and I Lastly I think:**

 **Leo= Lilly**

 **Percy= Jessica of Jess or Jessie**

 **Jason= Gracie or Grace**

 **Nico= Nyssa**

 **Will = Hannah**

 **Frank=Sarah**

 **i think that is all and sorry for uploading so late. Big reveals next chapter. And please review on ANYTHING. Like I probably made a lot of mistakes so tell me bout that. Any ways. Go be awesome like a duck! :D**

 **-SavagePinkUnicorns**


	2. We change again

**Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got an account on Wattpad and decided to post ALL of my stories on there and then I was going to start helping one of my friends on there but I thought about the amazing like 10 people who have either favorited or reviewed this story. Thanks to those people I think I might shout them out at the bottom. (The bottom is going to be LONG so prepare yourselves) so read the bottom for more info and on with the story!**

So boom we were girls. Right after everyone let that settle over them we ALL got mixed emotions. Nico freaked out and hugged Will. Will looked like he was in complete shock (we all were). Jason kept feeling his body and touching his hair and _other_ areas. He looked like he was amazed and scared at he same time. Leo was laughing at Jason and he also was crying. Leo does not take shock well. Frank sat on a bed with Hazel and asking her questions. Like "Do I have to wear makeup now?" or "How do you use the restroom?". Me? Oh well I was hugging Annabeth and she kept saying "so should I call you a him or her?" "Your hair smells nice." I would laugh but that didn't change the fact that I changed genders. I was a girl. A women. A female. Suddenly Piper looked up from her dagger. "Guys I-I hate to say this b-but we have to change genders. Again."

We all sat in silence. "Wh-what do you mean Pipes?" Jason asked. "Well in this universe a bunch of things are different. Percy rules. The world. He took down Olympus. Gods and everything. Annabeth never liked that. She now leads the restince to take him down. The rest of us joined sides. We all hate each other. Did I mention that Luke is alive? Or that Percy married Rachel? Well all that happened to." The world stopped. Annabeth un-hugged me. She looked down then glared out the window. Half of us sat down or leaned against something. Reyna who had been leaning against the wall and had not talked since we all had our laughing fit said "Ok so Percy bad Annabeth good. No Olympus, no gods. So that means that Percy would hate Annabeth. So if Percy has guards and they see Annabeth skipping through the hallway even with us, they would get her arrested thus setting us back from getting into our own world. So us girls not just Annabeth all have to change." It took me a second to put all the pieces together. So in order for us to leave we had to wait for the girls to change. "Wait what was the point of us guys changing?" Frank asked. "Well it was because we needed to be in the same group with the same pins. We thought we might be get split up if we had Aphrodite pins and the other half us had Hecate pins." Will said. The girls made up their minds and shuffled over to the remaining 6 potions.

I was walking over to Annabeth to try and help her but she drank, ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. As the other three girls run the boys sit, all of us having grim expressions. "So you and uh Annabeth. Are you ok Perc? Even though all this is going on you can still say something." Leo says as if he is stepping on slippery ice daring to say another word. I sigh thinking about what to say. "Leo since Pipes saw this world in her dagger we all had surprises. Annabeth and I had the biggest if you want me to be honest. But I know we will get through it." I say trying to sound way more certain than I feel. After we sit in silence for a minute Will spoke up and said "Huh. I wonder how the girls would feel if we gave them names." Nico took notice. "What do you mean?" "Well I think what means that since the girls named us we should name them" I thought about that for a moment. "I agree. Frank can do Hazel." I said suggesting. "Ok, ok. Jason and I will do Piper. Nico and Will you do Reyna. Percy, Annabeth. And Frank you of course do Hazel. OK go starting with Jason and I." Leo said. Jason spoke up and said "Peter, her name can be Peter." "Aww I was hoping for another Percy but I guess we can have a Peter." Leo says fake sad. We all do a light laugh. "Ok Frank?" "Fine how bout Henry." He said. "OK Henry and Peter. Percy?" Oh ok I'm on the spot. "Hmmmm… I think she would be a good Arthur." I said think to the whole A thing. "Well that's a good idea but I think we should have a nickname or something." Jason said indefinitely . "I agree. What's that book she is always reading?" Will asks. "Come on man Annabeth's always in a book." Leo says. I think then shout. "HARRY POTTER! She made me watch the movies. She said that they were horrible and the book is always better than the movie but I don't know." "Harry…. I like it." Frank said. We all nodded in agreement. "ok," Leo says writing an imaginary list, "So Peter, Henry, Arthur or Harry whatever, lastly Rey Rey." We al look at Will and Nico. "Well Andreas is a strong Greek name." Will said. "I like that but I think now it translates to Andrew." Nico said. "Ok so now adding Andrew to the list." Leo says as 4 new boys walk out.

Starting with the new Piper or Peter he had dark messy hair. He had pipers eyes and face except that he always looked like you could date and hate him at the same time. He had noticeable muscles and lanky arms. Next was Hazel. She looked like my sorta friend Carter. With her hair and everything. Hazels piercing gold eyes were still there and a much stronger jawline. He looked super uncomfortable in his uh new state. Reyna looked like a fierce leader who could solve world hunger and take down a whole country at the same time. She had neatly placed hair and was brooding. Annabeth now had short "Draco Malfoy" hair. But imagine "Draco" having way tanner skin, blonder hair, and gray eyes and that's what Annabeth looks like now. " Hey Peter, Henry, Andrew, and Harry!" Leo says as all the girls get an annoyed look. "Ok so the whole reason we got into this switching genders thing is because of outfits. Luckily none of us got barf on the outfits so hand we can wear those. Now what would we do about you guys?" Jason said "They could wear the Hecate's outfits?" Frank suggested. "No because then we would be in the same problem. I wonder if they have some sort of potion that's like the Mist. But not even demigods could see." Annabeth said. "I still cant believe that we go through all of this for one dang pin." Piper/Peter sighed "well we have to. Otherwise we might lose each other and never get back home."

'' I found it!" Hazel shouted. "Good job. What's it called anyways and how do we use it?" Frank said. "Well it seems to be called ψευδαίσθηση **(According to Google Translate that means illusion in Greek so)** and it says to pour on the area of the object you wish to change. Also we cant drink this at all. Otherwise we will change painfully." So as the girls went to change we carefully got out clothes and poured the potion on the pins. We changed clothes and we all took in what was about to happen. I stared at my new friends trying to find any light in this horrid situation. I had never worn a skirt nor heals. Leo and Frank were the only ones that had flats on. "Well I think you all need make up." Piper said with a hint of excitement in her voice. We shuffle into some of the bathrooms each of us getting a girl. Annabeth didn't really know how to do make up but she was good at it. Will looked good but Nico just looked so irrated I thought he was going to summon the dead to get the make up off of him. You would think that Reyna wouldn't know how to do make up but apparently she did. Piper of course made Jason's glasses look amazing on his face. Jason looked like a super model. Hazel did Frank and Leos. Hazel just added lip gloss. Which still made them look fine. All the girls took off their makeup which Reyna had eyeliner. Hazel had lip gloss. Annabeth had none. Piper had blush, lip gloss and a bunch of stuff. "Can we go now?" Piper asked. "To Victory!" Leo yelled "Leo shout up! People will hear us!" Annabeth hissed. "Sorry. Lets go though I'm star-" Leo whispered. Suddenly he dropped to the floor holding his head like he was dying "No no please don't! Gods, gods are evil but the star, no sir I didn't Please no Why?" "Leo stop som-" Piper said. She too dropped "Sure yes they are evil how dare you don't you want to work" As I looked my friends dropped slowly seething in pain. Saying things out of context. Annabeth almost lost her balance. She grabbed something with her free hand and rubbed her temples with the other. I was asking her what was wrong then it felt like coach Hedge hit me over the head with his baseball bat. I felt anger and resentment towards everyone except some of my friends. I looked at Annabeth and felt hate and anger. I couldn't believe I ever loved her. She never could see through anything. Always bossy or in a book. Why did I risk my life for _her?_ Why give up immortaltality for _her?_ Why did I love _her?_ She glared at me as I glared back. I felt a surge of power feeling invincible. "so Perseus done being a coward?" she sneered. "I was never the coward at least I can handle a spider. And you know never to call me Perseus." I said. "Oh am I supposed to take orders from you now? Who found Athena Parthenos? Who held up the sky for longer than 5 minutes? Who wasn't for taking Zeus's master bolt? Who managed to not turn into a guinea pig? Who broke through riddles? Who helped save your but in the Labyrinth? Who helped you defeat Kronos or Gaea? Who got offered immortality two times? So I am no coward either and I have no big ego going around telling people that I defeated a titian and the Earth by myself." I lost it .I lunged at her. The greatest fighter against one of the greatest fighters. I pull out Riptide as she pulls out her dagger*. We dodge and lunge I was about to have her throat to my sword. I didn't feel different fighting as a girl. I felt more agile. Ready to duck and lunge. As I was about to hurt her I hear "Stop". So I stopped not feeling as though I had to more as I wanted to. "Sleep" it said. I felt exhausted I wanted to sleep. I wondered over to a Hecate kids bed. I sleep as though I was in a coma.

 **Wooooooowwwwww. Ok this was kinda a filler and a action chapter. So different world. Reyna described it uwell. And stuff. So the girls change to boys while the boys are girls. And they have a little make up session and stuff. Yes I know I made a big deal about one pin but it was an excuse ok? But I liked this chapter for the controversy and stuff. I do NOT ship Perachel. No NO NO no no. its just a good difference. Oh and Rachel of course hates Annabeth's guts. Even though they "made up" I never bought that for one second. Yes Rachel is cool and awesome but she is not for Percy.** **?** **so anyways the little star "*" yeah that was for her dagger. So she found one in the bathroom that was just like her dagger. Also a lot of references like Harry Potter. I didn't really know what to call Annabeth so I looked up "Ask the 7" on Tumblr (go follow them please!) and apparently they have answered that question. So I went for Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth. Leo and Percy's were super funny. So why didn't I keep Arthur? Well because it was so fancy and with Lilly and Nyssa and stuff that was just so weird so I thought about how Annabeth has probably read Harry Potter and that woukd be a great nick name so that way Arthur wouldn't be completely out of the question. Ok there are probably a bunch of holes but comment if you have questions and I will try and pm you or talk about it in the next story. OK shout outs starting with reviews:** PJOfangirl1218 (nice name lol) Thunderwolf7226 THANKS FOR TWO REVIEWS BTW A guest Majesty838 Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper Nicholas Frair (nice name) **Ok reviews done now let me try fav story (sorry if I don't get everyone tryin to)** PJOfangirl11218 St4yG01d **Followers (dang thank you for following)** Jacirco500 PJOfangirl11218 Majesty838 St4yG01d Nicholas Frair **Ok thank you for that main fan pool (that sounds super weird) Also my other stories. I haven't checked on those in while and I'm trying to keep this n going more because it seems more popular. I was thinking about deleting one "Amnesia is a strong word" because I cringe every time I read it. But I would do it again as a re-write. What do you people think? Hear is some lines for next chapter:** "How did you do that?" I ask "I don't know maybe this experience changed me.' They grab us hard. I want to breath but what I saw was impossible. We walked in. More like dragged in. I see Rachel and Percy on thrones. I see my date next to them . She looks amazing. **Ok th** **at is all because next chapter will hopefully be ok. Love you guys! Favorite, follow, or review! Go find a random duck!**

 **~~~~~SavagePInkUnicorns**


End file.
